User blog:TeeJay87/Garfield Games
Recently, I got an email from PAWS Inc. about Halloween concerning Garfield: https://mailchi.mp/garfield/cm4u1plocm-952121?e=46e540564e . Upon opening the link, there is a section at the bottom, directed here: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/831309281/garfield , where they are offering new board games with Garfield. The "Catstagram" game reminds me of "UNO", just with photographs of real cats mixed with Garfield. Personally, I expected characters from the Garfield universe to appear, but the picked selection appears good enough. Another game offered in the link is called "Garfield's Pizza Pie and Hairballs Game" - it doesn't resemble any of the games I've seen before and does maintain Garfield's love for food. The last game from PAWS is called "Garfield Toon Line" - basically dominos without dice. I must admit, I like it the least of the selection - apart from Mark Mariano's style (something I am not much fond of), a couple of characters from "Garfield and Friends" are excluded. Those included in the game don't appear much faithful to their originals - for example, the mailman looks aged. Overall, the set looks interesting as a whole, though I doubt I would buy all the games for such prices. Personally, I'm amazed PAWS Inc. has not released a "Garfield universe" table-top game based on "Space Hulk" or "Flames of War". I do not mean battles between the characters (though I'm sure certain individuals would surely enjoy that), but try to imagine something like "Space Hulk" https://bowlivestorage.blob.core.windows.net/beastsofwarlivesite/2014/09/Space-Hulk-Boxed-Game.jpg - with figurines, a board with objects, dice, and some rules. Think about a game about running or racing, where figurines represent the characters - the players place their figurines on the start area, roll a standard d6 die and move towards the finish line, facing obstacles on their path; such as: puddles/icy areas, dog catchers, fences, holes in the ground, etc. Each player would have their own turns, like in any table-top game. To enrich the game, each playable character would have a trait affecting their gameplay. For example: - Garfield would have a penalty concerning movement due to his weight issue. (moves four or five fields instead of six). However, he can use his weight to ignore some obstacles; - Nermal would be the fastest playable character, but also the weakest (i.e. he would have trouble with obstacles requiring physical strength); - Odie's lack of intellect would be depicted either by the penalty to succeeding in intellect based tasks (succeeds on 4+ roll instead of a normal 3+) or by completely avoiding the obstacles (in the same way) while having the right to re-roll failed attempts to handle those (fool's luck); - Arlene would have a 2+ bonus to solve issues concerning physical force, unable to handle the situations in a different manner; - Penelope Pussycat would automatically pass tests requiring movement through steep terrain (but jumping over the obstacles would cost two movement fields instead of one. An example would concerning her hopping obstacles can be seen in "The Garfield Musical and The Guy of Her Dreams); - Mona, due to her taller-than-average height, would be unable to crawl under obstacles like the "bent fence". Despite this, she would be able to charm some obstacle characters (alley cats or stray dogs), allowing her to pass the obstacle without needing to use an ability. The entire game set would come with painted figurines representing the characters, game mat, dice set, rule book and obstacles the players have to encounter. I believe there would be customers ready to purchase such sets. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts